


Got Chemistry

by Zopno



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bad Puns, Chemistry, Draco loves to annoy Harry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Football player Harry potter, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, course representatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zopno/pseuds/Zopno
Summary: Draco thinks he's pissed off some God. Pansy just tells him to look on the bright side.





	Got Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This is my first attempt at the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. May prompt: Chemistry - 394 words.  
> I hope you like it!

What God had he pissed off? 

Draco risked a sideways glance. Harry Potter stood there staring at their lecturer with an outraged look on his face. Harry’s cheeks had a slight pink tint to them, and his lips puckered out in a slight pout. His—  _ stupid—  _ hair sticking up everywhere like he’d just had one of the best shags of his life. Absolutely indecent. 

Harry turned his head to look at Draco. His frown deepened and his eyes— his goddamn eyes, which Draco believed, but would never admit he did, held an entire universe — narrowed. Draco was fucked.

Draco didn’t have a thing for tanned, muscly star strikers of the football team who had messy hair, liquid green eyes, and smiles that lit up entire rooms. _He did not,_ _thank you Pansy_. But he did have a thing for _this one._

“But— “ Harry started, but Severus Snape, their lecturer, cut him off before shooing them out of the lecture hall. 

Outside Harry turned to Draco. His eyes held fire and his brows were drawn in slightly. Harry opened his mouth before shutting it tightly, pressing his lips into a fine line and shaking his head. 

“What, can’t cooperate with me Potter?” 

Draco could never let things be, not when it came to Harry and the inferno that overflowed from him when Draco riled him up. Much to Draco’s disappointment Harry just laughed, and walked away.

_______________________

 

“Dray!” Pansy waved him over with her delicate fingers. She and Blaise were sitting in the library looking over a psychology textbook. 

Draco walked over and sat down huffing.

“Aww Dray, what’s got your trousers in a twist?” Pansy reached over and jabbed him in his side with a boney finger. 

“They’ve assigned me  _ course rep _ .” He said, scrunching up his face. Pansy just laughed and Blaise nodded. 

“Course Representative is big responsibility Dray, you have to listen to complaints about the course if some nerd has one, and you have to go to a lunch and make small talk with _academics.”_ Pansy shuddered. 

“Which course?” Blaise asked, not looking up.

“Chemistry.” Draco rolled his eyes. He hated the bloody course.

“Who’s the other rep?” Pansy said, looking up from the book. 

“Potter. Kill me now.” Draco rubbed his eyes.

Pansy smirked.

“Look on the bright side, now you can say that you and Harry Potter got chemistry.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
